Over the rainbow
by Psyro
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry n’a qu’une pensée en tête : se venger de Bellatrix. Il va être prêt à tout pour arriver à son but. Mais des complications et des découvertes vont lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Dark!Harry en quelque sorte.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de JK Rowling pour mon propre amusement et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire (cela vaudra pour tous les chapitres de cette fic mais j'ai la flemme de tout écrire lol) Les paroles du début sont celles de la chanson Rise Up de Yves Larock.

Attention: Il y aura sûrement beaucoup de violence et tous les tomes sont repris y compris le 7. La suite mettra un peu plus de temps pour venir, vu que je suis en examens et j'écrit avec une main…

Les chapitres suivants seront plus long aussi, maintenant c'est une espèce d'introduction.

Résumé: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry n'a qu'une pensée en tête: se venger de Bellatrix. Il va être prêt à tout faire pour arriver à son but. Mais des complications et des découvertes vont lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et pourquoi les cheveux de Ginny sont si beaux et brillants? La prophétie peut vraiment s'accomplir?

Les reviews sont très appréciées, dites-moi ce que vous en penser et ce que je devrais essayer de changer, après tout, j'essaie de m'améliorer

* * *

**Over the rainbow**

**Prologue**

My dream is to fly

Over the rainbow

so high

Rise Up

don't falling down again

Rise Up

long time I broke Its hands.

I try to fly a while so high

direction's sky

I try to fly a while so high

direction's sky

My dream is to fly

Over the rainbow so high

* * *

Encore ce cimetière, ce cimetière où Harry avait vu renaître Lord Voldemort. Mais cette fois il y était pour le voir partir complètement. Même l'enfer, tant soit peut qu'il existe, n'aurait plus de place pour lui, son âme allait être détruite pour de bon. Le dernier horcruxe allait être détruit.

Bien que l'atmosphère soit lourde, les corps d'alliés et d'ennemis recouvrant tout le cimetière avec occasionnellement des râles de douleurs des quelques miraculeux, cela n'auraient pas pu gâcher cette belle journée. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et un arc-en-ciel flottait fièrement au-dessus de tous. Comme attendant le moment propice pour partir.

La marque des ténèbres s'était évanouit il y a un moment et la barrière magique qui séparait Harry et Ginny les empêchaient d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'eux. De toute façon ils n'auraient pas pu vraiment comprendre, ils étaient dans leur monde à eux.

Harry regardait Ginny de ses yeux rouges, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, là debout devant lui, lui qui était à genoux, il l'a voyait comme l'ange qu'elle était vraiment. Un sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres sèches, il savait maintenant. Sa destinée était enfin accomplie, il pouvait enfin partir en paix.

Tout doucement, il prit l'épée de griffondor qui était plantée dans Nagini, restes de l'exploit de Neville, et la tendit à Ginny. Celle-ci le regarda avec horreur, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait lu la lettre des dizaines de fois, voir même des centaines, mais même en sachant, elle ne pouvait vraiment imaginer que cela soit la fin. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que tout ceci était réel.

Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Pas Harry, son héro, son sauveur, toute son enfance avait été baignée d'histoires à son sujet. Son prince charmant… L'histoire devait se finir comme un compte de fée, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Harry aurait dû être heureux, avoir connu ses parents, avoir pu fonder une famille, utiliser l'amour qui coulait en lui, de part le sacrifice de sa mère, pour rendre les autres heureux.

Mais comme tout ce que Harry avait souhaité depuis sa naissance, ceci non plus n'allait pas se réaliser, et il allait mourir ici et maintenant. De la main de son amour, Ginny. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, le tout dernier souhait d'Harry était clair «Tue moi, s'il te plait». Elle ne pouvait lui refuser cela, même si elle tuait une partie d'elle-même en faisant cela.

Les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler. Son regard s'était durcit, la petite sœur, celle qu'il fallait toujours protéger, qui rougissait à l'entente du nom Harry Potter, était devenue une femme. Et elle allait devenir une meurtrière. Elle allait sauver le monde, en détruisant le dernier horcruxe . Elle leva l'épée, et sans même un dernier regard, elle transperça Harry de toutes ses forces, celui-ci n'avait même pas bougé. Son corps s'écroula sans un bruit avec le sourire, il paraissait enfin en paix, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait se reposer.

Ginny, réalisant enfin toute l'ampleur de son acte, s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le sera pendant si longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient qu'un. Rien ne les séparait plus, une part de son amour sera toujours dans son cœur. Elle essaierait de mener une vie heureuse pour lui, c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Elle ne sentit pas la main d'Albus Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule, le dôme les séparant du reste du monde s'était fané. Elle n'entendit pas le «Harry était un être exceptionnel, il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour le plus grand bien, on se rappellera de lui comme le vainqueur de Lord Voldemort. Qu'il puisse enfin retrouver la paix qu'il mérite tant.»

Si elle l'avait entendue, elle aurait sûrement trouvé une réplique cassante pour ce vieux fou, comme elle avait commencé à l'appeler depuis quelques temps.

Tout ce qui lui importait c'était qu'Harry pouvait enfin réaliser son rêve, être en paix…

Elle sourit sur cette dernière pensée et s'évanouit, l'ampleur de la bataille s'inscrivant enfin dans son être.


	2. L'éveil de la haine

**Chapitre 1: L'éveil de la haine**

1ans plus tôt

«Tu dois vouloir faire mal, cela doit t'amuser!»

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, voilà maintenant une semaine que les événements du ministère s'étaient produits. Une semaine que Sirius était mort. Une semaine qu'il ne cessait d'entendre la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il devait vouloir faire du mal aux gens. Comment tuer Voldemort s'il ne pouvait même pas jeter un simple endoloris?

Une semaine qu'il se répétait inlassablement «je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer». Une partie de lui-même était horrifiée par ces pensées mais la plus grande partie n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il était las, las de sa vie, las d'être toujours le centre de l'attention, le souffre douleur des Dursleys, las de se demander pourquoi se réveillait-il le matin? A part pour réaliser LA prophétie, celle qui lui avait gâchée la vie, qui lui avait pris toute sa famille, Sirius, la dernière victime.

Au fond, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une blague, on ne pouvait même pas appeler cela une vie, il vivait la vie d'un mort, il était condamné et cela depuis bien avant sa naissance. Il était un mort vivant, une arme.

L'arme de Dumbledore pour être plus précis, et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Un vieux fou, voilà ce qu'il était, il pensait vraiment qu'en laissant Harry vivre avec les Dursleys que celui-ci lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil tout simplement parce qu'il ne connaissait rien à la magie et qu'il avait besoin d'un mentor? Un mentor oui, mais pas un menteur.

Et Dumbledore pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est bien ce qu'il était. Car au fond, toutes ces omissions n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. Oui, c'était lui qui était responsable de la mort de Sirius, mais Dumbledore aussi avait sa part de responsabilité.

C'est sur ces pensées que pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry réfléchit à un plan avant d'agir. Il allait montrer de quoi il était capable, et puis, Hermione lui avait bien appris une ou deux choses sur la réflexion.

Tout d'abord, il lui fallait utiliser sa haine pour devenir plus puissant, et rien de mieux que sa 'famille' pour ça.

Il prit sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre. Dudley, comme à son habitude, était en train de se goinfrer dans la cuisine. Il avait une cachette pour sa nourriture qu'il arrivait à se payer en volant les petits dans son école. C'était vraiment pathétique.

Soudain une énorme rage pris possession de lui, tous les coups, toutes les insultes, toutes les fois où il s'était fait punir à cause de Dudley, tout cela lui revint en mémoire. Son cousin avait enfin ressentit sa présence, et quand il vit Harry, il fut prit de peur. En effet, celui-ci avait des yeux rouges, un regard froid, on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu toute capacité d'aimer. Un sourire diabolique trônait sur ses lèvres et il se mit à parler d'une voix glaciale a faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

«Alors Dudley, ca te goute tous ces chocolats?»

«Que... je ne comprend pas…» C'est à ce moment que Dudley vit la baguette dans la main d'Harry.

«Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie! Je vais le dire»Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Sourire qui s'évanouit très vite quand il vit une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son cousin. Pour la première fois, on aurait dit que Dudley regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry pendant toutes ces années.

«Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, trop longtemps j'ai subit tes brimades, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier si vite. Il est temps que tu comprennes que tu n'es rien, qu'un être pathétique qui passe son temps à faire du mal à plus petit que soit pour avoir l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Mais au fond, on le sait bien tous les deux, tu n'es rien sans tes parents et ta vie ne vaut pas un clou, n'est-ce pas ce que tu as ressenti l'année passée, avec les détraqueurs? Tu le sentais, hein? Tu le sentais que ta vie n'avait aucun sens!»

Harry avait dit cela très calmement, pour être sûr que son message s'imprimait dans le cerveau mou et lent de son cousin. Celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir compris car des larmes perlaient un peu au coin de ses yeux. Pour la première fois, il ressentait tout ce qu'il avait fait ressentir aux autres toutes ces années. Il avait peur, très peur, il ne doutait pas un instant que son cousin allait vraiment utiliser la magie, son regard remplit de folie ne mentais pas. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Mais comme son père, Dudley était assez stupide, ou alors était-ce du courage? Dans tous les cas, il fit quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie, qui ne sera pas bien longue…

«Tais-toi le monstre! Moi au moins j'ai des parents!» Aussitôt après avoir dit ca, Dudley se rendit compte de son erreur.

«Tu as été trop loin! Endoloris!» Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry prit plaisir à faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Pire, il se délectait des cris de son cousin, il ressentait quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la joie, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait ressentit quelque chose comme ca. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal la haine

Mais bien vite il dû rompre le sort. Les cris avaient attirés son oncle et sa tante. En le voyant dans la cuisine, debout devant Dudley qui s'était recroquevillé par terre et qui gémissait toujours un peu, avec dans sa main droite les restes de son chocolat. Sa 'famille' resta bouche bée, ils n'arrivaient pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir un mot, la fureur qu'Harry avait réussi à enterrer toutes ces années avait enfin réussi à faire surface.

«Endoloris, endoloris», il n'avait même pas besoin de crier, sa voix glaciale était suffisante pour lancer le sort.

Il n'entendit même pas les cris de son oncle et sa tante tellement il était concentré sur Bellatrix Lestrange. C'était elle qui avait réussi à réveiller sa haine. Maintenant il était prêt. Elle était la suivante, il allait la tuer! Lui montrer qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère.

Dumbledore était vraiment un vieux fou s'il pensait que l'amour allait l'aider dans son combat. La protection de sa mère venait juste de céder fasse à la haine qui l'habitait maintenant. Par moments on aurait dit qu'il y avait la haine de quelqu'un d'autre qui cohabitait avec lui, mais la sienne était plus forte, bien plus forte. Il en avait même oublié ses amis.

Il entendit des cracs, le bruit du transplanage. Comme il l'avait prédit, la protection de sa mère s'était effondrée et des mangemorts apparurent. Ils devaient être 5, cela lui rappela à quel point il était faible. Sa haine pour Dumbledore augmenta encore.

«Potter tu vas nous faire le plaisir de venir avec nous»Un des mangemorts avait parlé, ce qui fit sortir Harry de sa transe. Il se rendit compte que sa 'famille' était par terre en train de gémir, toujours dans la cuisine. Et les mangemorts se tenaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Un d'eux s'avança et lança 3 avada kedavra. Aucun ne rata sa cible et Harry ne ressentit rien du tout en voyant le reste de sa 'famille' mourir.

«Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir» Dit-il avec un sourire diabolique qui réussi même à faire trembler quelques mangemorts.

La première phase de son plan était accomplie. Encore un peu et il pourrai se venger de Bellatrix. Il prit le portoloin que lui tandis un mangemort choqué de voir que le survivant ne se défendait pas du tout. Il eu tout juste le temps de voir les membres de l'ordre arriver avant d'être tiré par son nombril et d'atterrir dans une pièce sombre.


	3. La marque

**Chapitre 2: La marque**

«Potter te voilà enfin parmi nous» Voldemort avait parlé. D'où? Harry ne le savait pas. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était très sombre, et il ressentait une certaine humidité dans l'air. Des cachots peut-être?

Les mangemorts qui étaient à privet drive n'étaient pas là et Harry s'imagina que Voldemort n'avait prévu qu'un seul portoloin. Les laissant à leur sort. Cela le fit rire intérieurement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait réussi à arriver chez Voldemort. Maintenant, la deuxième phase de son plan pouvait commencer.

«Oui, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis le début des vacances et je voulais savoir si votre offre de vous rejoindre tient toujours?» Si Harry n'avait pas été tellement remplit de haine, il aurait pu rire en voyant la tête que faisait Tom. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ca. Le survivant qui jusqu'à présent avait réussi à lui échapper, lui demandait s'il pouvait le rejoindre.

«Tu es tombé sur la tête Potter?» Cela devait faire bien longtemps que personne n'avait réussi à étonner Voldemort comme cela. «Pourquoi voudrais-tu me rejoindre? Je viens de tuer ton parrain, il ne signifie donc rien à tes yeux?»

Son parrain… C'est pour lui qu'Harry faisait tout ça. Il voulait le venger. Il en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire, c'est vrai qu'on aura pu le prendre pour un petit gamin capricieux mais au fond, il n'avait que 15ans, les gens en attendaient trop de lui.

«Je sais, et c'est bien pour cela que je veux vous rejoindre. Je me suis rendu compte que l'amour était quelque chose de stupide, d'inutile qui ne fait que rendre les gens faibles. Sans amour, j'aurai eu la paix depuis bien longtemps! Et Dumbledore! Avec ses belles paroles… Il s'est moqué de moi, si vous voulez tuez-moimais vous perdrez quelqu'un qui vous ressemble…» Car c'était vrai, en ce moment, Harry ressemblait au Tom d'il y a quelques années, celui qui n'avait que la haine et le pouvoir en priorité dans son esprit. La vengeance, il l'avait obtenue en tuant son moldu de père, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, il lui fallait toujours plus de pouvoir. Son but, au fil du temps s'était modifié, et l'avait petit à petit mené à devenir ce monstre, son âme s'était brisée en mille morceaux. Et c'est ce qui attendait Harry s'il suivait cette voix. Mais il ne voyait plus rien à part sa haine pour Bellatrix et le monde.

Voldemort éclata de rire, lui qui une fois la protection de la mère de Potter brisée, avait voulu faire venir Potter dans son donjon, dans le manoir des Malfoy, actuel QG des mangemorts, pour pouvoir le tuer en le torturant pendant des heures, lui, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait,c'était tellement amusant, mais en même temps, cela pourrait l'être encore plus de voir la tête que ferait ce très chère Albus une fois qu'il verrait que Potter avait changé de camp.

En même temps, Potter pouvait mentir, ou en tout cas être un boulet. Il manquait sérieusement d'entrainement, s'il avait réussi à survivre jusqu'ici c'était grâce à la chance. Bien sûr, une fois entrainé, Potter pourrait devenir très fort, n'en profiterait-il pas pour se débarrasser de lui dans son dos? Première règle que Voldemort s'était faite à lui-même, ne jamais faire confiance à personne. Encore moins à une personne qui le détestait tellement.

«Ce n'est pas drôle! Je suis sérieux» Sous l'effet de la colère ses yeux redevinrent rouges, le même rouge que ceux de Voldemort...

Il n'était pas possible de posséder cette couleur! Voldemort le savais bien, c'était celle qu'il avait gagné après de nombreuses épreuves pour augmenter son potentiel magique. Un simple gamin comme Potter ne pouvait l'avoir.

A moins que… Mais ce n'était pas possible, et il ne savait toujours pas ce que disais la fin de la prophétie. Mais en même temps, Potter était aussi fourchelang, un peu beaucoup comme coïncidence. Et ses yeux avaient l'air de prendre cette couleur uniquement sous l'effet d'une grande couleur ou de la haine.

«Endoloris» Sans crier garde, le seigneur des Ténèbres avait lancé un sort à Harry, il ne supportait pas du tout qu'on élève la voix sur lui.

«Ca t'apprendra Potter, si tu veux me rejoindre, tu devras m'obéir et surtout ne jamais élever la voix c'est compris?»

Il aurait dû le tuer, mais si Potter était vraiment un horcruxe comme semblait le montrer ces étranges yeux rouges. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se débarrasser de lui, cela pourrait compromettre sa propre survit. Mais Dumbledore serait sûrement au courant de cela, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il sait pour les horcruxes! Voldemort était dans une rage folle, comment se faisait-il que Potter soit un de ses horcruxes, peut-être que c'est cela que voulait dire la prophétie, en réalité, Potter l'aurait battu parce qu'il serait mort. C'est vrai qu'un gosse n'aurait jamais eu la force de battre Voldemort.

Harry criait depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir enlever le sort. Finalement il prit sa décision, il ferait de Harry un mangemort. Après tout il pourrait lui être utile, et il ne serait mis au courant de rien.

Il prit Harry par son col et le souleva pour le regarder. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouge, un regard épuisé mais tout aussi haineux le regarda en retour.

«Très bien Potter, tu veux faire partie des nôtre, d'accord. Mais il te faudra tuer quelqu'un. Ta haine est-elle vraiment si forte?» Dit Voldemort avec une voix très sarcastique.

C'est maintenant qu'on allait voir si Potter était vraiment prêt.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, pour le moment tout allait bien, il n'avait reçu qu'un doloris. Et bien que cela fasse très mal, l'idée de tuer Bellatrix le rendait fou de joie. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de convaincre Voldemort maintenant.

Il se détacha du Lord Noir et se remis debout. En temps normal, il aurait eu peur pour sa vie. D'ailleurs c'est surtout cela qui l'avait inquiété au début, que Voldemort le tue sur place sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Mais pour une raison quelconque, il avait gardé la vie sauve.

Mais Harry était prêt à mourir, de toute façon sa vie n'était pas super. Maintenant qu'il avait eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursleys, il se sentait quand même un peu triste pour leur mort, mais au final, il était bien mieux sans eux. Ils l'avaient quand même maltraité pendant très longtemps.

Mais ses amis ne comprendraient pas ce geste, il avait utilisé un impardonnable. S'il faisait marche arrière maintenant, il serait surement tué, et même si miraculeusement il survivait, plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil, et il n'oserait plus jamais regarder dans les yeux de ses amis. En plus, la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Bellatrix ne s'était pas atténuée et il voulait toujours autant la tuer.

Sa décision était donc prise, il allait rejoindre le camp ennemi.

«Puis-je choisir ma victime?»

Il avait dit cela sans aucune émotion, Voldemort commençait vraiment à croire que ce garçon avait soit perdu la tête soit perdu espoir. Peut-être un mélange des deux? Quoi qu'il en soit, Voldemort était curieux quant à la personne que Potter voulait tuer.

«Qui veux-tu tuer?»

«Bellatrix Lestrange»

Il y eu un long silence avant que quelqu'un ne parle. Et ce fut Le Lord Noir qui parla.

«Ah oui, elle m'a raconté votre petit tête à tête il n'y a pas longtemps, apparemment tu ne pouvais même pas jeter un simple doloris» De nouveau un rire encombra le donjon. Et de nouveau Harry s'énerva, mais ne voulant pas se reprendre un autre doloris dit tout simplement.

«J'ai changé, je suis prêt maintenant.»

Bellatrix Lestrange était une fidèle servante, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'elle comme cela. C'est vrai qu'elle était complètement folle mais elle faisait du bon travail la plupart du temps.

«J'y réfléchirai en attendant, si tu veux être mon serviteur, tu dois savoir subir la torture, je reviendrais dans quelques heures, porte toi bien d'ici là.» Il avait dit ca d'une manière si ironique qu'Harry se mit à appréhender ses quelques heures dans un donjon froid et humide.

Voldemort sorti et d'un coup de baguette, sans même regarder, il attacha Harry au mur du donjon.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mais il s'était endormi. Il était toujours attaché dans le donjon, et il commençait a avoir froid et faim. Les menottes lui faisaient mal aux mains. 

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce qui l'avait réveillé était en fait des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius Malfoy entra. Il avait un sourire sadique à la bouche et dans une main, il tenait un poignard, tandis que dans l'autre, trônait fièrement sa baguette magique. Celle-ci émettait des étincelles rouges qui ne prévoyaient rien de bien. Et Harry ne se trompait pas car sans même un instant de répit, il était de nouveau sous l'effet du sortilège doloris. Il cria pendant quelques secondes, mais cela lui parut durer tellement plus longtemps.

Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte mais Malfoy était maintenant prêt de lui et il s'amusait à découper lentement son t-shirt trop large pour lui, souvenir de Dudley.

«Alors Potter, on fait moins le malin maintenant qu'on n'a plus un elfe ni un vieux fou pour se protéger»

Harry se contenta de crier quand il sentit une lame lui transpercer la peau. Il avait déjà eu pleins de blessures, avec le quidditch notamment, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose de pareil. La lame devait être ensorcelée car en plus de la brûlure qu'elle créait en tranchant la peau, elle envoyait une onde électrique dans tout le corps d'Harry.

«Ce poignard permet d'envoyer des décharges électriques grâce à l'eau que contient ton corps.»

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Harry entendit avait de sombrer dans l'inconscience, tous les doloris d'avant combiner à ca était vraiment trop pour son esprit fragile.

* * *

En se réveillant, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit. La chambre était très grande et elle était décorée en vert et argent. Pas étonnant dans ce repère de serpents. Il y avait une table de nuit à sa droite et une armoire au fond. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même une fenêtre. Il se leva difficilement, encore blessé depuis la dernière fois. Était-ce il y a un jour, quelques heures, plus? Il ne le savait.

En se levant il se rendit compte qu'il était en slip et il avait des bandages là où Lucius lui avait coupé la peau. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et à son grand soulagement, il y avait des habits dedans. A sa taille qui plus est.

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis très longtemps. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais bien sûr celle-ci était fermée. Il n'avait plus sa baguette.

Il attendit sur le lit que quelque chose se passe et bientôt un elfe de maison vint lui apporter à manger, il engloutit tout d'un coup, se fichant de savoir si c'était un piège ou pas. Il essaya de faire parler l'elfe mais celui-ci tremblait trop pour pouvoir répondre et il parti très vite.

Il attendit encore un moment puis Voldemort fit à nouveau apparition. Il avait un sourire sadique aux lèvres et il demanda ironiquement.

«Comment ca va Harry, pas trop mal j'espère»

«Non pas du tout» répondit tout aussi ironiquement Harry.

Ils se toisèrent un moment puis Le Lord Noir repris à nouveau la parole.

«Très bien, la cérémonie va commencer. Tu vas recevoir la marque et tu devras tuer quelqu'un, mais pas Bellatrix, pas pour le moment du moins. Bien entendu je te laisserai lui envoyer un doloris ou deux. Mais je ne garantit pas ta sécurité dans ce cas là» Il avait l'air de trouver cela franchement amusant.

C'est vrai qu'Harry n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour se défendre dans cet environnement hostile.

«Qui devrais-je tuer?»

«Pettigrew. Je pense que cela ne sera pas un problème non?» Encore cette ironie et ce sadisme.

Mais au fond d'Harry, il ressentit une joie immense quant à l'idée de tuer ce sale rat. Un en moins sur ma liste.

«Un elfe t'amènera le moment venu, je vois que tu as déjà mis tes nouveaux habits. Ton entrainement commencera demain, tu seras entrainé par Lucius, on ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses tuer si vite n'est-ce pas?» Et il se remit à rire tout en sortant de la pièce.

Il se moquait vraiment de d'Harry, mais celui-ci prit son mal en patience, il devait vraiment devenir plus fort avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas regardé les habits qu'il avait mis. Ceux-ci se composaient de noir, une robe de sorcier standard. Très confortable.

En se rassayant sur le lit, il se rendit compte que Voldemort lui avait laissé sa baguette sur la table de nuit avec à coté, un engin à attacher autour du poigné pour accrocher sa baguette. Très pratique.

Soudain, le même elfe qui lui avait apporté sa nourriture le prit et le transporta magiquement jusque dans une grande salle, avant de repartir. Il n'avait encore pas dit un mot à Harry et celui-ci ne pu qu'observer les environs pour essayer de deviner où il était.

C'était une pièce similaire à la grande salle de Poudlard mais en plus sombre. Il n'y avait pas de toit enchanté, mais un simple plafond gris se trouvait là. Les seules lumières étaient les chandelles sur les murs et il n'y avait ni tableaux ni tables au milieu.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'un trône au fond de la salle et tout autour de lui, il y avait des silhouettes encapuchonnées. Les mangemorts étaient tous là. Voldemort lui dit de s'avancer. Ce qu'il fit. Il vit Pettigrew attacher sur un poteau et il suppliait Voldemort de le relâcher. Celui-ci le fit taire d'un coup de baguette. Il se retourna vers Harry et sourire .

On voyait bien que personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Il se promit qu'un jour, il leur inspirerait la terreur à tous, y compris à Voldemort!

«Mets-toi à genou et soulève ta manche gauche.»

Une fois qu'Harry avait fait tout cela il poursuivit.

«Répète après moi, 'par ce sacrifice, je dédie ma vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres'»

Ca y est, le moment qu'il attendait. Il allait recevoir la marque des ténèbres!

«Par ce sacrifice, je dédie ma vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres»

«Tue-le»

Il regarda Pettigrew qui avait l'air d'essayer de dire, 'non par pitié, ne me tue pas, ton père n'aurais pas voulu ca!' Ce qui eu pour effet d'activer sa colère et sa haine. En y repensant, il aurait dû laisser Sirius et Remus le tuer il y a toutes ces années.

Mais maintenant, c'est lui qui allait le faire, il allait enfin venger ses parents et Sirius en partie car sans ce sale rat, Sirius n'aurait jamais été à Azkaban.

Harry leva sa baguette et réunissant toute la colère et la haine qu'il avait en lui, il commença a prononcer la formule. Ses yeux devinrent rouges un instant et on pouvait lire la peur sur le visage du rat.

Un sourire prit forme sur le visage d'Harry, enfin!

«Avada Kedavra»la même voix qu'il avait utilisée avec son cousin fut utilisée ici aussi. Il n'y avait plus que les liens qui retenaient Pettigrew. Il était immobile, une expression de terreur figée sur son visage. Harry l'avait tué.

Harry était devenu un meurtrier et bizarrement, il ne ressentait aucun vrai changement. Peut-être un peu plus de confiance, maintenant que les mangemorts le regardaient avec un peu plus de respect. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginés que Potter puisse commettre un meurtre!

Au fond, c'était vraiment facile de tuer. On ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Et il éprouva de la joie en se disant qu'il s'était débarrassé du sale rat. Ses pensées lui firent un peu peur, mais il était nécessaire de passer par là pour tuer Bellatrix, et Voldemort au final non? Il décida de ne plus penser à cela.

«Très bien Harry, vient ici maintenant.»

Voldemort venait de l'appeler Harry. C'était assez louche. Il s'approcha et sentit une douleur bien plus forte que les doloris déjà reçus mais il cria beaucoup moins. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant les mangemorts.

Après quelques minutes il regarda sa main et vit la marque des ténèbres le regarder. Les mangemorts applaudirent et Voldemort fit revenir le silence.

«Ca y est, nous avons une nouvelle recrue dans notre cercle. Lucius va commencer son entrainement demain, maintenant, que tout le monde parte! Harry, tu vas rester dans la chambre qui t'a été attribué, tu mangeras puis tu ira dormir, je n'ai pas besoin de faibles dans mon camp, tu as intérêt à bien t'entrainer avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne te tue!»

Et sur ces belles paroles, il parti à son tour laissant Harry tout seul. L'elfe revint et comme a son habitude ne pipa mot à Harry. Celui-ci n'essaya même plus d'engager la conversation. Il avait encore extrêmement mal au bras et Il se rendit compte pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas lancer le sort de la mort. C'était très éprouvant et cela l'avait fatigué très beaucoup. Il se mit dans son lit et s'endormit d'un coup. Sa dernière pensée étant, 'Plus personne ne m'utilisera, je deviendrais puissant!'


	4. Début d'entrainement

Merci pour la review, ca m'a motivée pour écrire la suite:D, j'espère que tu aimera toujours mrd.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Début d'entrainement**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait cru sentir quelque chose. Et en effet, l'elfe était encore là, Harry se demanda vraiment si l'elfe savait parler ou pas. Peut-être avait-il était torturé qui sait?

L'elfe le prit par la main, son bras gauche lui faisait toujours très mal d'ailleurs. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressentit en tuant le rat et un sentiment de joie prit place en lui. Il ressentait enfin quelque chose d'autre que le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se sentait bien pour la première fois de sa vie.

Finalement, être méchant n'était pas si mal, telles étaient les pensées d'Harry. Il ne devait plus s'inquiéter de ce que les gens pensaient. Oui, les gens le détesteraient sûrement comme le meurtrier qu'il était. Mais au moins il n'avait plus à se demander si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou pas. Plus de jugements, il était libre, il se sentait bien.

Il fut amené jusque dans une salle d'entrainement, il y avait des matériels un peu partout. Des poids, des épées, surement magiquement modifiées et des pantins inertes qui attendaient surement qu'on leur donne vie. La pièce n'était pas très grande et il y avait des trous partout. Harry ne savait pas à quoi ces trous pouvaient bien servir et à bien y penser, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

L'elfe lui servit son diner sur une petite table qu'il avait fait apparaitre et puis disparut sans un mot.

Harry mangea des céréales avec du jus de citrouille et réfléchit un peu sur sa condition. Il était un mangemort maintenant mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de tuer des innocents, ni même de les torturer. Tuer le rat avait été facile et tuer Bellatrix le sera encore plus, mais s'il arrivait face à face avec Ron, ou Hermione ou toute autre connaissance amicale, il ne pourrait se résoudre à les tuer.

Dans tous les cas, il devait tout d'abord devenir plus fort. Dumbledore l'avait laissé dans le noir toutes ces années et maintenant, il avait besoin de gagner du pouvoir et vite. Quel autre moyen que de s'entrainer chez l'ennemi?

Voldemort l'enverrai surement en mission, mais il devrait avoir encore du temps, il ne se sentait pas prêt et Le Lord Noir n'était pas du tout stupide au point d'envoyer Harry pour qu'il foute en l'air la mission. De ce coté pas de problème.

Mais et l'ordre alors? Était-il à sa recherche? Savait-on qu'il avait utilisé le doloris sur sa 'famille'? Qu'il avait tué? Il en doutait, il y avait de grandes chances que l'ordre pense qu'il avait été capturé. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve, à part peut-être les 5mangemorts qui étaient venu à Private Drive. Mais en même temps, ils avaient peut-être réussi à s'échapper.

Voldemort lui parlera surement de l'ordre à un moment ou à un autre, si ce n'est que pour avoir des informations, d'ailleurs il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirai. C'est vrai qu'il s'était éloigné de sa 'destinée' mais il ne voulait pas que Voldemort gagne non plus. Finalement le bien et le mal n'existait pas, lui-même se trouvait entre. Qui pouvait dire que ce qu'il avait fait était bien ou mal? Tout dépendait du point de vue.

Enfin, il allait se remettre à l'occlumencie. Il ne referait plus deux fois la même erreur! Et avec les bases, et maintenant qu'il était motivé et qu'il n'y avait plus Rogue pour l'énerver, il arriverait plus facilement à se concentrer.

Une porte s'ouvrit et le tira de ses pensées. C'était Lucius qui était rentré et sans attendre, il lui lança un doloris. Harry qui s'y attendait un peu réussi à l'éviter grâce à ses réflexes de quiditch et il sorti sa baguette magique pour riposter avec un expelliarmus. Celui-ci manqua sa cible. Lucius, ayant beaucoup plus d'expérience au combat qu'Harry, connaissait les parades et était beaucoup plus rapide.

Il semblait qu'Harry perdait trop de temps à se demander quel sort utiliser et à l'envoyer. Il lança un stupefix qui manqua également et évita de justesse un autre endoloris. Mais il n'eut pas assez de temps pour éviter le stupéfix lancé juste après. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas entendu Lucius prononcer la formule. Le noir remplit son champ de vision et il s'écroula par terre.

Lucius s'avança et le réanima. Il souriait d'une grimace diabolique, prenant plaisir à voir Harry par terre devant lui. Il lui donna un coup dans le ventre avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de réagir et encore un pour la route.

Harry avait du mal à respirer, il crachait du sang et se remit tant bien que mal debout.

«Tu es vraiment nul ma parole, et je dois entrainer ça!Dire que je pourrais te tuer ici et maintenant mais pour une raison que j'ignore, le seigneur des ténèbres te veux en l'entrainement sans moi, tu dois pouvoir te protéger en gagnant de la vitesse, et quelques muscles seraient bien aussi» Et il éclata de rire en sortant de la pièce.

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de Lucius qu'il se prit une espèce de balle très lourde dans son ventre déjà salement amoché. Une deuxième fois il perdit le souffle mais eu le temps d'apercevoir une autre balle foncer vers lui. Cette fois ci il réussi à éviter.

Il comprenait enfin à quoi servaient tous ces trous dans les murs. A lancer des balles au travers pour augmenter l'endurance et la résistance. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir trop longtemps sur le sujet car les balles venaient de plus en plus vite sur lui. Il réussi à en éviter pas mal, mais un grand nombre le toucha. A la fin, il boitait et tout son corps était remplit de bleus. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucunes balles qui venaient, il s'accorda un soupir avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Mais avant de pouvoir se laisser bercer par le sommeil, l'elfe vint, le ramena dans sa chambre, lui donna plusieurs potions qui l'aidèrent à avoir assez de force pour se laver dans la douche nouvellement installée dans sa chambre.

Après s'être lavé et avoir mangé le repas que l'elfe avait disposé sur sa table de nuit, il se mit sous les couettes et s'endormi avant que sa tête ne touche le coussin.

* * *

Il se réveilla avec des courbatures dans tout le corps. Il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait plusieurs jours comme ça. Il mit ses lunettes, il ne se rappelait même pas les avoir enlevées. Elles étaient comme neuves alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir reçu plusieurs balles dessus.

Il vit également sur la table de nuit que plusieurs potions étaient disposées. Il les prit en faisant attention à ses membres douloureux. Il se sentit déjà mieux même si tout lui faisait encore mal.

Une bibliothèque attira son attention. Elle n'était pas là avant. Il s'approcha d'elle en boitant et vit qu'elle contenait beaucoup de livres sur la défense et l'attaque. Ainsi que des livres intéressants sur la métamorphose, les enchantements et les potions. Il vit un mot de Lucius qui lui disait de lire le plus de livres possible s'il ne voulait pas être torturé pendant des heures. C'est donc ce qu'il fit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à lire. Qui aurait crû qu'une menace pourrait le faire travailler.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs heures il lu et s'entraina à jeter des sorts. Mais au final, il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avancer, il se sentait fatigué et ses blessures commençaient à se faire sentir beaucoup trop.

Comme si l'elfe avait lu dans ses pensées, celui-ci apparut avec de la nourriture et de nouvelles potions qu'il accueillit avec joie. Elles l'aidaient vraiment beaucoup. L'elfe lui avait aussi amené un livre qui recensait les différents étirements possibles à faire après un entrainement physique et il lui en fut très reconnaissant. Il y avait aussi plusieurs trucs sur comment gagner de la vitesse et augmenter son potentiel magique. Ce qui l'étonna beaucoup d'ailleurs car apparemment, en fonction de la condition physique, le pouvoir magique de quelqu'un pouvait varier.

Pour le reste de la journée (ou était-ce la nuit, il ne savait pas du tout, il n'avait pas mis le nez dehors depuis son arrivée ici, il ne savait d'ailleurs pas combien de temps s'était écoulé), il s'étira, et s'entraina à l'occlumencie.

Il se rendit compte pour la première fois que l'occlumencie pouvait vraiment être utile, en effet, il devait être concentré depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et ses membres lui faisaient beaucoup moins mal. Mais malheureusement, il ne pu continuer car Lucius venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

«Suis-moi la suite de ton entrainement va commencer.»

«Combien de temps durera-t-il?» demanda Harry.

«Surement 2mois, mais vu ton niveau de faiblesse, il faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour que tu arrives à quelque chose» Lucius avait encore un sourire, il se moquait vraiment d'Harry. Celui-ci, plutôt que de répliquer, se jura de devenir le plus fort possible, le plus vite possible pour fermer le clapait de ce sale type. Décidemment, il l'aimait de moins en moins, c'était bien le père de Draco.

Il suivit donc Lucius dans les couloirs, et pour la première fois il pu voir où se trouvait sa chambre par rapport à la salle d'entrainement. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Malfoy se contenta de l'enfermer à l'intérieur en lui disant qu'il avait à faire. Tout de suite, les balles se remirent à voler vers lui et Harry, qui avait bien compris la leçon, se mit à essayer de les éviter.

Mais au bout d'un moment, étant beaucoup trop fatigué pour se déplacer, même avec toutes les potions prises et l'occlumencie, il décida de lancer un sort aux balles. Et à sa surprise, la balle qu'il avait touché explosa. En fait, cet exercice, en plus de lui faire augmenter son endurance et sa vitesse, l'aidait à augmenter sa fréquence d'utilisation des sorts et sa précision. Car les balles étaient vraiment très petites.

C'est donc avec un sourire qu'il reprit de plus belle son entrainement. C'était vraiment utile, et un mois comme ca et Lucius ne le prendrait plus jamais par surprise. Puisqu'apparemment, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir du manoir, ni de faire autre chose, il décida de se concentrer à son entrainement.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fut coupé du monde pendant 2mois, toutes les vacances d'été pour être précis. Assez souvent, Lucius venait pour le provoquer en duel, et assez souvent Harry se prenait plusieurs doloris. Mais il commençait a riposter et a toucher son ennemi. Même si Malfoy ne le montrait pas, il était assez étonné par son 'élève'.

Celui-ci était assez fier de lui, même s'il commençait à s'ennuyer, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part étudier. Plusieurs fois, il pensa à ses amis et le mal du pays s'empara de lui. Mais il regarda sa marque pour se rappeler ce qu'il devait faire.

Bizarrement, ses cauchemars s'étaient un peu atténué depuis qu'il était ici, mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il était très occupé. Ou peut-être parce ce que sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie avait augmentée.

Pendant tout son séjour, il ne vit personne à par Lucius et l'elfe, dont il avait commencé à apprécier énormément sa présence, bien qu'il ne parlait toujours pas, il était toujours là pour soigner Harry et à chaque fois qu'Harry le remerciait pour quelque chose, l'elfe avait l'air d'être content, même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Mais ce manque de visite, surtout du Lord Noir, l'inquiétait un peu, il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, y avait-il eu des morts? Cette attente le frustrait. Mais le dernier jour de l'entrainement Lucius vint lui parler et cela ne présageait rien de bien du tout.

«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'attends, il a une mission pour toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à rater, sinon tu subiras sa colère»

Enfin, se dit Harry, un peu d'action, mais en même temps, il appréhendait cette rencontre. C'est vrai qu'en se regardant dans le miroir ce matin, il s'était sentit bien, il avait enfin des muscles, même si les traces de son entrainement étaient encore présentent. Des cicatrices et des brûlures trônaient fièrement sur sa poitrine. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à ne plus faire attention à la douleur.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas finit de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et certains qu'il avait lu étaient sortis de sa tête, mais il se sentait assez confiant que pour se dire que jamais il n'avait connu autant de sorts. En tout cas, maintenant il pouvait se défendre un peu, pas encore parfaitement, mais il avait les bases et il comptait bien continuer tout cela après la mission.

C'est donc avec un peu d'inquiétude mais surtout avec beaucoup d'impatience qu'Harry partit à la rencontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

* * *

Donnez-moi votre avis, c'est pas encore ça mais c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic qui a plusieurs chapitres

Le prochain parlera de ce qu'il s'est passé du coté de l'ordre pendant tout ce temps.


	5. Du côté de l

Pour la mission d'Harry, ce sera expliquer dans le chapitre suivant. Merci pour la review ca fait toujours plaisir:D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Du côté de l'ordre…**

****

Albus Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir un système qui faisait tout à sa place. Bien que la magie soit très pratique, il fallait écrire toutes les lettres à la main et cela lui prenait un temps fou. Bien sûr, une fois écrites elles pouvaient être multipliées, mais la première devait toujours être faite à la main.

Mais le bruit d'un appareil qui s'occupait de la protection de la maison d'Harry s'enclencha. Quelqu'un avait utilisé un impardonnable et bientôt, un hibou ministériel allait arriver. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiétait le plus Dumbledore. En effet, un autre appareil venait de lui montrer que la protection de la mère d'Harry venait de tomber.

Comment les mangemorts avaient-ils fait pour passer au travers de cette protection? Dumbledore avait peur pour Harry car celui-ci n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis la mort de Sirius. Albus se sentait tout de même un peu coupable et pas pour la première fois, se demanda si ses choix étaient vraiment les bons. Mais il balaya ses doutes en se rappelant qu'il faisait cela pour le plus grand bien.

Mais assez pensé, il fallait vite se déplacer, il envoya un signal à tous les membres de l'ordre. Pour cela, il avait mis au point un système de bagues ensorcelées qui changeaient de couleurs. Chaque couleur avait sa signification et il avait envoyée la noire, cela voulait dire qu'un grave événement s'était produit et qu'ils devaient tous se réunir au QG.

Lui-même parti grâce à la poudre de cheminette qui fonctionnait dans son bureau moyennant un mot de passe. Il arriva au 12, square Grimmault et une grande partie des membres de l'ordre était déjà présente.

«Bien, je vois qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous est déjà là. Alors Alastor, Kingsley, Lupin et Tonks, vous venez avec moi les autres vous restez ici en attendant d'avoir de nouvelles informations»

«Mais que ce passe-t-il Albus, aller où?» avait demandé Lupin avec un regard inquiet.

«Nous allons chez Harry, un impardonnable a été lancé et la protection est tombée.» Sans attendre, Albus sortit et transplana chez Harry, coupant court à toute réplique éventuelle. Les autres le suivirent sans tarder et n'eurent donc pas le temps d'entendre le cri angoissé de Molly Wesley.

Les cinq sorciers arrivèrent devant Privet Drive juste à temps pour voir trois rayons verts être lancés. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et avec effroi, ils virent Harry être prit part portoloin. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser que les 5mangemorts présents, sûrement les tueurs de la famille d'Harry. C'était donc à eux qu'étaient destinés les rayons verts.

«Endoloris»Lança un mangemort mais il fut stupéfixé par un Lupin très en colère. Et celui-ci, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, lança deux autres stupéfix, mais ils furent contrés par un mangemort présent.

Albus ne perdit pas de temps et rentra dans la bagarre, ainsi que Tonks, Alastor et Kingsley. Les mangemorts se rendirent compte qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids et pendant que trois d'entre eux se protégeaient des sorts des membres de l'ordre, le quatrième s'occupa de ranimé le cinquième et ils sortirent sans demander leur reste par la porte de derrière.

L'ordre, frustré de cet échec, se mit à inspecter la maison. Kingsley parti interroger Mme Figg, mais revint penaud, celle-ci s'était encore cassé un pied en tombant sur un de ses chats, et elle était restée enfermée dans sa chambre, par conséquent, elle n'avait rien vu ni entendu.

Dumbledore s'occupa de l'hibou ministériel, Harry avait sûrement été enlevé par des mangemorts, et après l'épisode dans le département des mystères, le ministère consentit Dumbledore à s'occuper de tout et à laver Harry de toutes charges possibles.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Albus, c'était que Voldemort ne tue Harry, en même temps, maintenant qu'il l'avait entre ses mains, il prendrait tout son temps pour le torturer et ainsi se venger. En tout cas, si jamais Harry mourrait, son corps serait sûrement montré publiquement. Pour l'instant, l'ordre devait se concentrer pour le retrouver.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'utile dans la maison, ils partirent et retournèrent au QG. Dumbledore voulait également parler à Severus, leur espion. Mais malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas présent. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'est qu'il n'avait manifestement pas été mis au courant de l'enlèvement. Si Severus perdait la confiance du Lord, cela pourrait s'avérer très mauvais pour eux, mais surtout pour lui. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa vie dans ce cas là.

* * *

«Alors que s'est-il passé?», a peine arrivés et ils furent assaillis de questions de Molly. On pouvait voir qu'elle n'y tenait plus, son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Mais à la vue de leurs mines déconfites qui ne présageaient rien de bon, elle fondit en larmes, imaginant le pire des scénarios. 

«Harry…?» Sa phrase resta en suspense, mais tous comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas mort, pas encore du moins» Dumbledore avait dit cela tout naturellement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, ce qui n'eut comme effet que de mettre en colère Molly Weasley. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas son but et il regretta amèrement son choix de tournure de phrase.

«Pas encore? Pas encore!!, vous rigolez, comment pouvez-vous être si calme, c'est d'Harry dont il s'agit, Harry, Oh mon Dieu...» Et aussi vite qu'elle était passée de la tristesse à la colère, elle refondit en larmes. Arthur vint la consolé en posant une main chaleureuse sur ses épaules, et finalement en la prenant dans ses bras.

«Que voulez-vous dire, que s'est-il passé Albus?» Arthur contenait bien mieux ses émotions, mais on pouvait deviner par le tremblement de sa voix qu'il était tout aussi ébranlé que sa femme.

«Et bien, il semblerait que les mangemorts aient réussis à capturer Harry et ils ont également tués sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Harry n'était déjà plus là, il n'y avait que 5mangemorts mais ils ont tous réussis à prendre la fuite.» Il avait l'air de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu en retenir ne serait-ce qu'un, mais il avait été étonné que les mangemorts se serrent les coudes, d'habitude, ils se moquaient de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres, du moment que leur propre vie soi protégée. Peut-être que Voldemort les avaient menacés de doloris si l'un d'eux se faisaient capturer.

«Qu'allons nous faire?» Cette fois-ci c'était Lupin qui avait prit la parole, on pouvait voir par son air, qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire, la colère émanait de lui se mêlant à son coté de loup-garou, un air dangereux sur son visage assurait qu'une fois les coupables trouvés, ceux-ci n'allaient pas survivre très longtemps.

«Pour le moment, il faudra établir une liste des endroits possibles où pourrait se trouver Harry, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il se trouve là où se trouve Voldemort. Une fois la liste établie, par équipe de deux, on ira surveiller les demeures, pour essayer de récolter le plus d'informations possibles. Je pense que Voldemort va vouloir garder Harry vivant le plus longtemps possible pour se venger, en tout cas, tant que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, cela voudra dire qu'il est toujours vivant. Je parlerai également avec Severus quand il rentrera.»

Tout le monde l'avait écouté, et quand il parla de vengeance, tout le monde eu un petit frisson d'horreur, sauf Maugrey, qui restait impassible.

Dumbledore lança donc le départ de la recherche et tous se mirent au travail.

* * *

Au bout de quelques heures, et après un bon repas préparé par Molly Weasley, qui disait qu'il fallait avoir un ventre bien remplit pour pouvoir être au meilleur de ses capacités et donc avoir plus de chance de retrouver Harry, Ils étaient arrivés à une liste d'une dizaine de demeures. Les groupes s'étaient formés et c'est ainsi que Tonks et Lupin allèrent surveiller la maison des Malfoy, Maugrey et Mondigus (Il fallait garder un œil sur cet énergumène avait tonné Maugrey) allèrent surveiller la maison des Lestranges, Kingsley et Arthur allèrent du coté du dernier repère connu lors de la dernière guerre et Molly, accompagnée de Mcgonnagall (pour l'empêcher de faire des choses stupides avait-elle dit) allèrent voir du coté des Rosiers, et leur tâche consistait à observer pendant deux jours tout ce qui se passait autour, si les protections étaient plus élevées ou pas.

Dumbledore quant à lui retourna à Poudlard pour vérifier avec ses instruments s'il n'y avait rien de nouveau et pour attendre que Rogue ne revienne.

* * *

C'est ainsi que pendant deux jours, qui ne furent pas très concluant malheureusement, l'ordre tâcha de retrouver Harry. Mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que Voldemort s'était surpassé au niveau de la protection. Et il n'y avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de Rogue, ce qui inquiétait pas mal de gens.

Certaines personnes pensaient qu'il avait de nouveau retourné sa manche et était à nouveau sous les ordres du Lord Noir, mais d'autres comme Dumbledore, pensaient qu'il s'était fait capturer et était soit mort, soit en train de se faire torturer.

Mais bien vite, et vue le manque d'informations pour retrouver Harry, il n'y avait plus qu'un petit groupe qui s'occupait de cela. Ce groupe était composé de Lupin, Tonks, et Kingsley. Tous les autres devaient s'occuper d'affaires assez urgentes. Voldemort étant maintenant à découvert, ne se gênait plus pour attaquer moldus et sorciers compris. Un grand nombre d'élèves avaient ainsi perdus leurs parents, certains élèves étaient morts eux-mêmes. Et tout le monde attendait la rentrée avec impatience car Poudlard était synonyme de protection dans la tête de bien des gens.

Mais ce qui posait aussi un grand problème à Dumbledore, c'était miss Granger et monsieur Weasley. En effet, ceux-ci n'arrêtaient pas de le bombarder de questions dès qu'ils le voyaient au QG. Ils voulaient savoir l'avancement de la recherche et ne se laissaient pas facilement convaincre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et qu'on faisait tout pour le retrouver au plus vite.

C'était assez touchant de voir à quel point ils tenaient à Harry, mais cela devenait assez encombrant. Heureusement que Molly Weasley était là pour les tenir à l'écart et leur rappeler qu'il fallait étudier. Même Hermione en avait oublier de faire ses devoirs quand elle avait entendue qu'Harry avait disparu et que sa famille avait été tuée par des mangemorts.

Ils étaient tous deux arrivés il y a peu a Grimmault Place, et maintenant passaient leur temps à essayer d'écouter des conversations sans se faire repérer, souvent aidés par Ginny, qui au lieu de se laisser abattre par cet événement, faisait tout pour montrer qu'elle était forte. Elle étudiait sans relâcher, pour un jour arriver à faire manger leurs baguettes à ces saletés de mangemorts, comme elle aimait si bien le dire.

Elle avait beaucoup grandit depuis l'évènement dans le département des mystères, et depuis, elle ne cessait de faire sa fière même si malgré tout, elle était très triste et touchée par la disparition d'Harry.

En tout cas, elle était devenue très amie avec Hermione, au grand dam de Ron, qui ne supportait par leurs conversations, trop féminines à son goût.

Mais bien vite, les vacances se terminèrent sans aucune nouvelles d'Harry. Les attaques s'étaient multipliées et tout le monde attendait la rentrée avec soulagement. Hermione, Ginny et Ron n'avaient même pas pu aller sur le chemin de traverse, jugé trop dangereux pas Molly Weasley.

Etrangement, il ne fallu pas longtemps à tout le monde pour se préparer, et il ne fallut pas plusieurs allers-retours. Une atmosphère pesante s'était doucement insinuée sans que personne ne la remarque, mais personne n'osait respirer trop fort, de peur de briser cet équilibre fragile de paix imaginaire.

C'est en arrivant sur le quai ¾ que tout le monde se rendit compte que c'était fini, ils étaient en guerre. Même les jumeaux ne firent aucune blague douteuse (pour le moment du moins) et c'est avec une démarche grave que les aurevoirs se firent et les promesses d'écrire le plus souvent possible. (Surtout de la part des adultes pour leur parler de l'avancement de la recherche.)

Ron et Hermione étaient préfets, mais ils avaient eu l'accord de Mcgonagall pour rester dans un compartiment avec Ginny. Celle-ci leur en fut reconnaissante, bien qu'elle ne supportait pas tellement la compagnie de son frêre.

«Vous pensez qu'on aura qui comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?» Demanda Hermione, qui avait l'air de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses études.

«Aucune idée, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera fameux vu la moyenne…» Ron répondit, en fait, il était sûr que ce serait catastrophique, un sentiment comme ca lui disait. Mais il ne fit pas part de cette information à Hermione.

«J'ai entendu dire que ce serait une envoyée du ministère, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore à accepté d'ailleurs.» Ginny avait toujours des informations utiles sur tout et n'importe quoi, on ne savait pas trop d'où elle tenait ses sources, mais quasi toujours, elle tenait la vérité.

«Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas ne pas accepter, le ministère essaie de retrouver un peu de dignité depuis le fiasco de juin.» Bien qu'elle ai dit cela très naturellement, on pouvait voir dans son regard un peu de tristesse lorsqu'elle parla du fiasco. A chaque fois qu'une conversation était liée de prêt ou de loin à Harry, il y avait toujours un silence inconfortable qui suivait, malgré leurs efforts pour ne plus trop y penser. Se rendant compte que de toute manière ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

«Ou peut-être qu'il veut s'emparer de poudlard, tout le monde sait que depuis que Voldemort est revenu que Fudge ne porte pas Dumbledore dans son cœur.»

«Mais c'est une perte de temps, Fudge devrait plutôt s'occuper de ce qu'il se passe dehors et pas ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur!» Ron, avec son habituelle vue des choses répliqua avec force.

«Mais c'est en contrôlant la jeunesse que l'on contrôle le future» Dit sagement Hermione. «Si je ne me trompe pas, il y aura une mini-guerre à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, menée par les élèves. C'est maintenant qu'il faut choisir son camp, les plaisanteries entre maisons ne seront plus de simples blagues, cela sera bien plus sérieux que ca, avec une signification tout autre.»

«Il faudra être extrêmement prudent alors, et nous devrons nous entrainer et surtout rester sur nos gardes. Jje pense qu'il faut qu'on ouvre un club pour s'entrainer au combat.»

«Ginny, on ne peut pas faire ca!»

«Et pourquoi pas Ron? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry n'est pas là, qu'on ne peut pas se débrouillés seuls, on doit savoir se défendre par nous-mêmes! Je refuse de laisser les autres me protéger continuellement, je ne suis plus une petite fille! Je veux me battre, je veux me venger! Voldemort payera pour tout ce qu'il a fait, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait!» Ginny avait élevée la voix, et on voyait bien qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement remise des événements de la chambre des secrets.

Un profond sentiment d'inutilité s'était emparé d'elle et elle ne voulait plus jamais devoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins Harry, lui aussi avait besoin d'être sauvé parfois. Ron ayant visiblement compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire sa sœur sur le moment se tut. Mais n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu.

Par contre Hermione regarda avec fierté Ginny et sourit.

«Je suis d'accord, on va ouvrir un club pour s'entrainer, toute personne qui le veut pourra nous rejoindre. Je vais devoir aller a la bibliothèque le plus vite possible pour prendre deux ou trois livres utiles. Et il faudra aussi trouver une salle…» Et elle ne parlait plus aux deux autres qui la regardaient avec amusement. Hermione restait Hermione, qu'importe la situation.

Au bout de quelques heures passées à jouer aux cartes, et à lire un livre pour Hermione, ils virent enfin Poudlard se dessiner au loin. Ron sortit pour laisser le temps aux deux filles de se changer et il revint pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier, nullement gêné par le fait qu'il soit entouré de filles, de tout façon il n'y avait rien à voir, il laissait ses habits en dessous.

Maintenant arrivés, ils reprirent leur rôle de préfets s'excusant auprès de Ginny, qui les laissa et partit rejoindre Luna et Neville, qui étaient devenus amis pendant les vacances, s'étant vu assez souvent.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Dumbledore prit la parole et tout le monde se tu.

«Bien, alors, cette année, je vais faire mon discours au début, avant la répartition. J'espère que les nouveaux venus ne m'en voudront pas de rester quelques minutes de plus debout. Je crois que vous êtes maintenant tous au courant que Lord Voldemort est revenu. Il va falloir être d'autant plus vigilant maintenant que les attaques se font plus nombreuses. Il faut se serrer les coudes et non pas se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Oui, il y a quatre maisons dans Poudlard, mais nous somme une grande famille avant tout. Qu'importe la maison dans laquelle vous serez répartis, des liens ont été crées dans le train qui seront plus forts que les réputations des maisons si tous ensembles nous décidons de briser la glace.

Et j'ai aussi la tristesse de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas donner cours»Il y eu des tonnerres d'applaudissement de toutes les maisons sauf celle des Serpentards. «de potions pour le moment, pour des raisons personnelles, ainsi j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur, le professeur Rett. Et La nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…»

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car une vieille femme à l'allure de crapaud l'interrompit et se leva. Sous les regards choqués de tout Poudlard, elle débita un discours ennuyeux à la limite du français et totalement incompréhensible pour la plupart.

Dumbledore la remercia et la salle fit quelques applaudissements pas du tout convaincus. Mais le crapaud, vivant dans son monde, était aux anges, s'imaginant être admirée par toutes ces petites têtes blondes. Le directeur reprit la parole et termina son discours.

«Maintenant avant de laisser la place au professeur Mcgonagall, je voudrais que l'on fasse une minute de silence pour toutes les victimes.»

Tout le monde se leva et fit une minute de silence. Après cela, le choixpeau chanta sa chanson, qui reprenait le même message que Dumbledore, et puis la répartition eu lieu.

Dumbledore souhaita à tous les élèves un bon appétit et les plats apparurent. Mais avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de se servirent, un grand bruit se fit entendre au dehors et les lumières s'éteignirent. Des cris provinrent des plus jeunes élèves, les préfets tentèrent tant bien que mal de rétablir l'ordre. Le directeur rétabli l'ordre d'un coup de baguette et envoya quelques professeurs voir ce qu'il se passait, pendant qu'il s'occupait de garder le calme dans la grande salle.


End file.
